


The Love Contract

by HallmarkDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All of their friends and family are ALIVE, Angel wings are visible, Castiel teaches him a lesson, Dean is being a dick to Gabriel in the beginning, Everyone Lives Okay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Sam Winchester is in a poly relationship with three people at the same time and he is happy, established Destiel, temporary mcd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/pseuds/HallmarkDestiel
Summary: When Gabriel shows up at the Bunker badly injured, Sam Winchester does all he can to help him. He brings in Rowena to help him. Conflicting feelings are met. Eileen and Sam had an agreement for an open relationship as long as there were rules and boundaries. Sam has them all sign a Contract written by Crowley himself called The Love Contract. Dean is being a dick to Gabriel. Castiel teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Michael/Adam Milligan, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The Love Contract

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/anniethespnnerd/status/1272570351101280262?s=21
> 
> Check out this gorgeous picture that was made for me!

It was storming bad outside. Really bad. Sam Winchester was awake in the library. Eileen was asleep in their room. Dean and Castiel were in their own room. Sam couldn’t sleep. He was busy reading when he heard a loud bang. He immediately pulled out his gun and went to investigate. He opened the door to find a soaking wet and severely injured Gabriel. Sam quickly pulled Gabriel in and set him up in the infirmary. Sam woke up the others.

“You said you found him like this?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah. He showed up like this.”

Dean rolled his eyes and said, “Why are we doing this Sam?” 

Sam glared at him, “Dean, look at him. He’s hurt!”

“Why should we care? He killed me over and over remember?”

“Oh yeah? What if it was Cas? What if Cas was hurt like this? Would you care then?”

Castiel slammed Dean against the wall with a hand around his mouth and his Angel blade against his throat, and he practically growled out,

  
  


“Do not speak ill of my brother, Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s eyes widened. He held up his hands in surrender. Castiel glared at him and then let go.

Sam looked at them. “I’m calling Rowena. If she doesn’t come over here now, I’ll go get her myself.” He said and went to go call their friend.

Rowena did not sound happy to be woken up. “It’s the middle of the night Samuel. What could possibly be so important that you had to call me right now?”

“It’s Gabriel. He’s hurt.”

There was silence on the other end and then,

“How badly?”

  
  


“Pretty bad. Dean is getting mad because I keep checking his pulse every five minutes. I don’t know if Angels even need to breathe.”

“I’ll be there.” And then there was a click.

—-

Sam’s nostrils flared as he stared at Rowena. The thought that she’d leave directly after helping to heal Gabriel made him question Rowena’s true motives.

“Who cares if you have a billionaire on the hook in Montenegro? This is Gabriel we’re talking about. I know you care about him no matter how much you protest and say he’s just another fling!” Sam ran his fingers through his hair with one hand while making angry gestures towards the room where Gabriel was now sleeping peacefully in his witch-induced short term healing coma.

“Samuel, you know as well as I, that a powerful, 300 year old witch like myself cannot afford attachments of any nature! It just doesn’t do to leave oneself open like that,” Rowena exclaimed loudly as she packed her heavy, leather-bound grimoire and the last of her potions into her satchel.

Sam stood in the middle of the room clenching and unclenching his fists. Besides the anger, he felt a bitterness rising up from deep inside. He advanced on Rowena, crowding her into the corner.

“Right, no attachments,” he spat. “I think you forgot that I know you. I know things about you, fears, longings, gifts, that you’ve never voiced to anyone else, including Gabriel even, that you’ve barely admitted to yourself.” Sam’s voice rose as he stepped closer.

Rowena backed away, shaking her head, trying to keep her will and composure. She suddenly felt the corner of Sam’s empty writing desk behind her, the wall on her left, the large chest of drawers on her right, the massive wall that was Sam Winchester looming in front of her. There was no escape she thought as she raised her head as far back as possible to look up into the hazel depths of Sam’s eyes.

“Tell. Me. Why.” Sam leaned over her.

“We share the fear of knowing Lucifer’s true face. Why did you teach me your magic?” He whispered, Rowena still shaking her head “no.”

“Why do you think I gave you the page from the Black Grimoire?” Sam growled as his hand rose of its own volition, snaking around behind her and tangling itself into the flaming locks tumbling down her back halting the denials of her shaking head.

He watched the last fearless defiance spark in her eyes turn into caged-animal anger. Her tiny fists slammed into his chest. Her rage and fear of admitting the truth crackling like lightning in the room. Fear of admitting that she cared. That she yearned. That she…loved? It certainly wasn’t love. No, she doesn’t love anything.

No! She would _never_ admit to that! As any witch knows, even the most air-headed novice, speaking a thing gives it power. She would never voice her weakness and give her power away, especially not to any man, be it Sam Winchester OR the Angel Gabriel. They would *never* hear that she loved them!

“Hhhuhhhh!?!…Ooohhh!” Rowena huffed. Her eyes grew large and their fiery green changed to the darkest black-green Sam had ever seen as one of her hands made a loud angry slap across his face.

“What was that for?” Incredulous, Sam tightened his grip in her hair and leaning down, pulled her other arm behind.

“You know very well, ye giant. I know you’re not stupid, but I will not speak it.” She raised her hand again even as Sam bent to cover her protests with his mouth. 

Sam pulled up a little more on her arm he had pinned in his left hand behind her as he transferred the fistful of hair in which his right hand was entwined, to his left hand and wrapped the tendrils around her wrist he had pinned there. When he had successfully had hair and arm pinned, he reached up to stop her right hand that was still pummeling his face. He promptly pinned that arm behind her as well.

“You can prod and play and poke all you like, and I’ll uh, not…uh…mind a bit,” Rowena spat breathlessly. Sam’s mouth had begun to trail hot nibbles down her throat and made slow sucking bites towards her ear. “But don’t you ever think or expect me to claim so with my voice!”

“Mmm, oh.” The moan Sam elicited from her lips made him smile and relax his hold a bit on her arms. She immediately broke her right hand out and began wailing on Sam’s face again.

“Ow, stop it. Stop it!” Sam stopped his trail of kisses at Rowena’s assault. Her small quick hands hitting their mark several times before Sam’s hold on her other arm broke loose.

“What…why? Stop hitting me,” Though Sam was exasperated, her protestations and blows certainly were heating him up. He finally caught both her hands again, pulling them behind her with both his hands.

“I’m not going to be blamed for coming between you and your new lassy to boot!” Green eyes fiery again in her anger. “I may be a conniving witch, but I’ve got scruples and I’ll not take the man of another woman who doesn’t have it coming.”

“Eileen and I have an understanding, Rowena. As much as we love and care for each other, we’re both practical people. We’re also both Hunters and we know the lives of Hunters are often short, filled with pain, loss and loneliness.” Sam began to relax his grip on Rowena as he explained, “We’ve both thought about it a lot, and decided that though we’ll always love and be there for one another, we will not limit ourselves, and more importantly, one another, to being monogamous.”

Rowena’s brows went up as she studied Sam’s face that had become serious and thoughtful. “Are you sure this was a mutual agreement?”

Sam felt his eyes roll from the sting of her disbelief.

“Yes. Being a Hunter means never knowing from one day to the next if you, or your partner will live or die. Now, I’ve *been* alone after the death of Dean. I’ve felt the loss of a parent, a child, a lover and a friend. So has Eileen had similar losses.”

Sam’s eyes glistened with remembered loss and pain, his hands now gently rubbing Rowena’s shoulders.

“That’s why we decided to always allow as much love and…” Sam ducked his head to catch Rowena’s eyes which she’d averted at the word “love.”

He started again, with more conviction, “That’s why we decided to always allow as much love and companionship in each other’s lives as possible. Not that we’d be able to avoid the pain of loss, but that we may heal more easily, have a better support system and a family that is truly there for one another. And we thought the more involved and on board, the better.”

“So, no. This is not a thing you should feel bad about. And if you understand and don’t mind sharing, I’d like it very much if you stayed around. For me and for Gabe…”

Sam’s voice trailed off as he studied Rowena. Her eyes darkened and her hands slipped up to caress his face. She tiptoed and pulled him down into a kiss.

“I’ll stay.”

  
“Good. Thank you.”  
  
  


  
  
Chapter 2

Sam reached down and wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her up into an all encompassing kiss. Rowena’s feet were dangling two feet off the floor and the heat radiating from Sam was enough to warm the entire room. She brought her arms up and slowly splayed her fingers through the shining silk of Sam’s hair. 

‘Och, I know I’ve taught this man a lot of spells and witchcraft lately, but I cannot imagine what secrets he has to get his hair this glorious!’ Rowena thought as she ran her hands in the luxurious mane. ‘I’d certainly like to feel this delicately brushing over my backside while he does all sorts of naughty things to me.’

Sam’s left arm tightened its grip about Rowena’s waist as his right hand came around and began firmly kneading her breast, leaving bruising kisses across her lips even as he still held her effortlessly in midair. Slowly, his fingertips found the lacy edge of the low neckline of her dress. He drew her body closer to him as his fingers began pulling the lace down, down and further until he could feel the hard bud of nipple and began to pinch, twist and roll it between his thumb and forefinger.

Rowena broke the kiss to let out a high pitched whine as she tilted her head back to fill her lungs, keeping her fingers busy in Sam’s hair and pressing his head tightly to her. Sam's mouth did not let up as it torturously trailed its way from her lips to her neck, down the swell of her breast until it stopped on her nipple. She moaned and pulled his head firmly to her breast, almost crushing him into her.

Sam’s right hand roamed down her torso to hips and leg, pulling up her dress until he felt the soft flesh of her thighs. He caressed her legs and brought his large hand up to cup her buttock, kneading, squeezing and finally bearing all her weight as his left hand left her waist and began pulling up her dress on that side, too.

As soon as Rowena felt her dress lifted to hip level, she started to lift her legs to wrap around Sam. Sam grabbed her right leg and pulled it up around himself pushing her bottom with his right hand at the same time as his long fingers found their way to the hot, wet center of her desire. In one quick flick, he sought and found entry with no ceremony to the tight, silky tunnel. 

Sam smiled against her breast and let loose a rumbling laugh as he slammed his, now two fingers, deep inside her. “I knew you wanted me more than you let on you little minx. You are so fucking wet right now, you’re like a snail.”

He bit down hard and sucked her nipple with thrusting motion, swirling his tongue in tiny circles. “No one’s ever that wet, that quick, unless they already had sex on their mind before starting.” Sam pistoned his fingers in and out as he spoke, punctuating every other syllable with a small grunt as he rammed his fingers home, hitting as deep as he could. 

“Of course, I had sex on my mind before you laid hands on me,” Rowena struggled to get the words out as Sam kept his tantalizing rhythm. “I ALWAYS have sex on my mind around Gabriel. I think it may be his angelic grace tickling my physical enchantments,” she cast her eyes down demurely as Sam stopped his finger motions and lifted his eyes to her suddenly crestfallen face.

“So all of this,” his fingers pulling out and rubbing the wetness around and between her swollen labia, “is for Gabriel?”

“Well, I’m just being honest with you, Samuel. You on the other hand, what woman, or man, would not want to have an enormous slice of your pie the moment they looked at you? Or to be more accurate, would not want a slice of your enormous pie. Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?”

Sam’s closed mouth lifted on one side as he let out a sardonic huff. 

“Oh, is that all?” 

She suddenly felt a great emptiness as he withdrew his hand, set her feet on the floor, took a great step back with his hands up in surrender and nodded at her, his mouth set in a grim line.

Rowena felt for the solidity of the desk behind her and before she could protest or even straighten her dress, there was a short knock at the door and Eileen walked in.

Her eyes took in the scene. She glanced at Sam, then Rowena, who quickly turned her back to adjust her clothing and fiddle with her hair.

“I’m sorry Sam,” she signed. “I didn’t expect I’d interrupt anything.”

Sam took a quick step towards her. “It’s okay. We, uh, we were just getting some things out in the open.”

“Well, Gabriel is completely awake now and I thought you’d want to check on him before you leave, Rowena.” Eileen spoke to Rowena’s back.

Rowena’s bowed head turned slightly towards Eileen and she nodded.

“Alright, I’ll let you finish gathering your things,” Sam spoke to Rowena’s back without looking towards her, stepped past Eileen and headed for The Bunker’s Infirmary.

Eileen stood in the room, unsure whether to leave or wait for Rowena who she could see was visibly upset. She didn’t know what had passed between them, but she was sure both Sam and Rowena were unhappy about the results.

Sam went to the Infirmary and found not a sign of Gabriel. He checked the kitchen, and the library and found nothing. He checked the bathrooms and the garage, still nothing. Then he heard the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen supply storage room. There was Gabriel flexing his formerly wounded wing in and out, knocking cans and boxes off the shelves and inadvertently sending a broom hurtling across the room, narrowly missing Sam’s face as he put up a defensive arm and ducked.

“WHAT are you doing!? Oh my god! Dean is going to KILL you!”

Gabriel spun around to face Sam, one arm gripping an almost empty 12 case crate of whiskeys that Dean had proudly won in an unbelievable poker game last year. Gabriel’s extended wing flapped awkwardly knocking over an entire shelf as he tried to hide the booze and steady himself at the same time.

He just pretty much succeeded in stumbling forward into Sam’s arms as they both ended up on the floor and spilling the fragrant amber liquid on the crotch of Sam’s flannel pajama pants. 

“Oh my Dad! That’s only goin’ t’ leave me thish las’ bottle now!” He relaxed in the cradle of Sam’s arms. “I’m so, sooo sorry abou…thish…mess…” Gabriel’s hand slipped down to thoroughly grope Sam through the wet flannel.

“Gabriel, you’re drunk!?! How are you drunk already?! How MUCH of Dean’s astronomically expensive prize whiskey have you drunk?” Incredulous, Sam stiffened and tried unsuccessfully to free a hand to put a stop to Gabe’s gropings as a soft feathery wing caressed his face and began pushing his head towards Gabriel. 

“Gabriel, you nee…” Sam didn’t get any more words out as he felt Gabriel’s lips on his and felt his body responding to Gabriel’s awkward, but insistent fondling.

Sam had never been attracted to any man before, had never entertained the thought at all. Yes, he knew the difference between what most people considered a good looking, attractive man and one considered less than desirable by those inclined toward men, but, no, his body and mind had only ever responded to the visual, physical and aromatic sensations of women. But this, this was new and he liked it. He did not have a feeling of aversion he thought he’d surely have, and that his mind went to, when he first felt Gabe’s hand on his cock, but he had an instant feeling of desire and need for more.

Was he unknowingly bi like Dean? Or maybe it’s just something inherent in being with an Angel? Perhaps, like a spell being cast upon a human? Maybe it’s just a natural thing that happens to every human being seduced by an Angel? No, because Dean had been with Anna and he had said being with Anna was like being with any other woman he’d ever been with. Is this what Dean had with Cas? Dean and Cas definitely had something strong, something special, something more profound, which even they found difficult to put into words, so it seemed. Or maybe it was only something that happened as some sort of soul pairing or something? Perhaps, it was in the Winchester blood? Sam wasn’t sure, but though he knew he was feeling extreme desire and tenderness at the same time, he was sure it wasn’t the all-consuming, laser-focused, urgently needful, pairing he could compare to Cas and Dean.

At this point, Sam no longer cared to analyze the whys or whats, he just knew it all felt right and good and made him feel downright feral. He began running his hands through the golden-tan-white feathers that were caressing his face and leaning into the kiss, opening his mouth to Gabriel’s exploration.

“What in HOLY HELL?!” Dean’s astonished voice invaded the fog in Sam’s mind, startling both he and the Angel he was entangled with as Castiel popped up behind Dean.

“Oh, hey, bro. Hey, Dean!” Gabriel smiled at the upside down Dean he was seeing from his view in Sam’s lap. “Sham an’ I were jus’ doin’ a taste t-t-test of this. What is thish? I don’t know, good whatever it …” He waved the near-empty whiskey bottle at Dean in greeting as Dean became aware exactly *what* Gabriel was waving at him.

In one quick move Dean turned to embrace Castiel, but immediately turned back around to leap at Gabriel, an Angel Blade in his hand. “I’m gonna kill you!”

Faster than a lightning strike, Cas was on Dean, pulling him back and shoving him hard against the wall opposite the door, bodies pressed close, full length and Angel Blade in its rightful angelic hand. Castiel’s forearm up against Dean’s chest and shoulders pinned to the wall. This was the second time today that Cas had done this to him.

“Dean, I know you’re angry,” Dean, surprised and frightened, stared at Castiel’s lips, “but I *won’t* let you kill my brother over a couple of bottles of alcohol!”

Dean stared at the lips, mesmerized, but the sound of Sam, Gabriel and broken glass broke the spell. He looked into his Angel’s stormy blue eyes and felt the menace.

Dean angrily spat, “It’s not *just* alcohol, Cas! It was my weeklong investment poker game winnings of an entire case of my birthday year, top, top shelf, $1200 a bottle whiskey, AUCHENTOSHAN 32 1979! So don’t tell me it’s just ‘a couple of bottles of alcohol’!” 

“And don’t tell me I can just go down to the corner store and get some more!” Dean began his struggled anew, but he was as useless as a newborn with anvil on top. He may as well have been embedded in the wall for all his effort.

Castiel glared at him and pressed just a slight bit harder, but Dean felt like an elephant was crushing him against the wall.

“Ah, don’t cry, Dean! It wasn’t that good. Nothin’ so good as Sam’s lips taste or…or…Ro…Rowena’s pu…”

“Hhhh! Gabriel!”

The four turned hearing the hiss from Rowena who had just walked up, Eileen by her side.

  
  
Chapter 3

“And here I was concerned about you and coming to check on your progress!” 

Rowena and Eileen took in the incomprehensible scene before them. The two men and two Angels remained silent with pained confused expressions. 

“Sam, really? What are you doing dragging Gabriel, who’s just healing from his wounds, all around The Bunker? And getting him drunk, no less!”

Dean angrily found his voice. “Yeah, Sam, why are you letting Gabriel drink my legacy!? And why are you getting it on with an Angel in the food storage!?”

“Wait. Why are you getting it on with HIM?” Dean was suddenly a little less concerned about his whiskey and more interested in the machinations of The Trickster. The questions in his mind only fanning the flames of his anger. He once again attempted to escape Castiel’s vise-like hold on him.

“Dean, you are not moving from this spot until that murderous countenance is no longer your primary expression. I can keep you against this wall all morning and the rest of the day, and not in the fun way.”

Gabriel tilted the bottle to suck the remaining drops down. Sam tried to yank the bottle away, but didn’t think about Gabriel’s angelic strength. In the end Sam’s hand slipped off the bottle and he ended up hitting himself hard in the face with his empty hand.

With that Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders trying to pull himself upright. “Sham. Sham. I’m ssso sssorry, but you can’t zhust take away a man’s alcohol.”

“You’re damn right!” Dean yelled, struggling again, his face turning red with the effort.  
“And you’re no man! What is this? Why are you making the moves on Sam?” Castiel just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Eileen spoke up. “We can sort all this out later. Right now, I think we should get Gabriel back to a bed and get the broken glass from his feathers.” She turned to face Gabriel, scolding, “everyone here stayed up the entire night making sure you didn’t die or at least let your wounds go, that would’ve resulted in you taking a very long time to heal.”

“Not me!” yelled Dean, though Eileen missed it and kept talking. “Castiel brought you to the Infirmary, Sam and I stripped you down, cleaned you up and cleansed your wounds, and he and I sat with you half the night waiting for Rowena to arrive.”

“Now you’re in here rolling on the messy floor drunk and filthy with broken glass, whiskey and, what is that…stuffed olives and…pickled jalapeños?…stuck all over in your wings!”

“Get up, put the alcohol away and get to a bed to get cleaned up…again.”

They all just blinked at her with raised eyebrows, impressed. No one had ever seen this “Stern Mom” side of Eileen before.

“Now!” She barked.

They all flinched and began to move, except Dean who was still pinned to the wall. Castiel had stepped as far across the hall as his reach allowed while still keeping one hand on Dean. He reached for Gabriel’s bicep and helped pull him to his feet, steadying his brother while Sam gingerly got into a standing position while trying to avoid the glass from the broken olive jar.

“I got him,” Sam nodded in thanks as he slid his arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulled the Angel’s arm over his shoulders.

“I’ll tell you WHAT YOU CAN DO!” Dean shouted out in fury, “you can just LEAVE my last bottle RIGHT THERE, ASSHOLE!”

“Dean! That’s enough!” Cas commanded. “Oh, no, thish is cummmmin’ wi’ me,” Gabriel slurred with a smile, still hugging the crate with the lone bottle in one arm. Rowena took the bottle out and gently placed it on a shelf while Eileen tried to wrestle the crate from his arm.

“It’s EMPTY!” She enunciated exaggeratedly. Gabriel looked down, looked up at her sadly and let go.

“I’ll KILL YOU, MOTHER FUC…” Dean’s rant was cut short by Castiel’s full weight against him, chest to toes and hand over his mouth. Castiel’s face was so close his lips were practically touching the back of his own hand. Eyebrow arched, he stared menacingly into the forest of Dean’s eyes and pushed his weight a little more.

Dean squirmed as he tried to pull his gaze away, but Castiel’s eyes had gone from stormy blue to the blue-black of a night sky. Dean gulped and nodded. Castiel gave the slightest hint of a smile that did not reach his eyes. He did not loosen his grip.

Sam, Eileen and Rowena worked together to get Gabriel back to his bed in the Infirmary. Gabriel’s wings flapping, hitting the walls and getting stuck in doorways the entire length of the hall. They finally arrived at the Infirmary door and stopped at the top of the small flight of stairs.

“You know what?” Sam said as he turned to maneuver Gabe back the way they came, “let’s just put him in my bed, it’s closest.” 

“Thas perfec’, then you can have your way wi’ me.” Gabriel tried winking at Sam. ”You. You’re invited, too, Cupcake,” he turned, smiling down at Eileen.  
  
“Invited to what?” Eileen asked with a smile.

“A li’l ménage a us!”

Ahead of them Rowena had rushed to open the door and flip on the lights to Sam’s room. She was pulling down the bedcovers as Eileen and Sam half dragged Gabriel through the door.

“For a little dude, you sure are heavy,” Sam grunted bearing most of the weight. “And you flapping around like a landing albatross certainly doesn’t help.”

“Oh, you wound me, Sammy!” Gabe puppy eyed Sam. “I am carryin’ around a bit of extra Angel weight righ’ now, but thas jus’ temp’rary til I’m back on my wingsh again.”

Rowena stepped back away from the nightstand as Sam and Eileen pivoted around to get Gabriel aligned with the bed, so they could lay him back on the pillows. Gabriel’s wings immediately snapped out to full spread, shimmering and settling around the back of Sam to reach out and wrap around Rowena pulling her down and around Sam as Gabriel rolled back onto the mattress. His other shimmering wing cradling Eileen and bringing her down with them.

“Ooh, Gabriel! Ooooh, Sam!” Rowena struggled to rise as she somehow found herself intimately sandwiched between the two and found Eileen next to her in the process. 

“C’mon, Gabriel!” Sam protested, “besides you still being wounded, full of glass, sticky and smelling questionable, no one has agreed to this!”

Sam tried to move the feathers blocking his view of Eileen to make sure she was ok when he heard her laughing. The more Sam tried to see her through the wing tips, the more she seemed to laugh, the more he was pressed down onto Rowena with someone’s arm, arms? caught in the middle of them. He had to be crushing her between him and Gabriel. He splayed his hand across part of Gabriel’s chest, slipped his thigh between Gabe’s legs and his knee sought purchase of the mattress so he could get upright.

His knee did not find the mattress. His knee found a very hard, very erect Gabriel. Sam was already feeling “things,” trying to ignore being on top of Rowena and Eileen’s delightful giggles that always got him going, but the last straw was the excitement that shot through him when his knee came up against Gabriel’s cock. His first thought was, ‘wow, for a little guy, he sure is well endowed!’ His second thought, as his mouth ran dry, was, ‘I really want to put my hands on it.’

Rowena squirmed below him, arm trapped straight down between their bodies. She had felt the slow growing pulsing of Sam’s desire against her hand and belly, felt Gabriel’s erection throbbing against her left hip. She found her heart beating in time to the rhythm of that pulse.

Gabriel’s hand slid up her shoulder, along to the column of her neck, tracing gentle caresses up to her jawline. He turned her head towards him and bent his head to kiss her. Her trapped right hand began gripping the length of Sam’s enlarging erection through his still damp flannels. ‘Oh, sweet Scotland!’ she thought as she finally was able to feel what occupied her nightly reverie for years.

At the same time, Gabriel’s other hand had gone from gentle tickles on Eileen to gently massaging circles up her back and neck, her right arm still trapped beneath Gabriel, her left arm pressed across and caught between Sam and Rowena. His shimmering wings slowly, but insistently, pressing them all together, alternating with soft, tingling feathery caresses.

As Gabriel was ending his kiss with Rowena, his wing tip pushed firmly on the back of Sam’s head causing the three of their lips to meet. Gabriel’s tongue found Sam’s mouth and pushed its way inside while Rowena ran her tongue back and forth over both sets of the two men’s lips. She felt someone’s hand that was caught between them, slowly begin squeezing her breast and expertly pulling the lace of her top down. Somewhere in the back of her head she tried to figure out who’s hand it was, but her baser brain did not care and pushed her breast to meet the pleasurable kneading.

Gabriel slowly disengaged his lips from the trio’s kiss, but nuzzled against Sam and Rowena as they continued the kiss. Gabriel broke into a wicked smile as the hand that Sam was pressing into his chest to try to get up, began exploring its way around Gabriel’s pecs. Suddenly, Sam felt warm wet lips sucking his finger at the same moment. Rowena’s grip on his cock, the finger sucking, the pressure of Gabriel’s hardness against his leg, the buzzing tingle of insistent feathers coaxing pleasure from his body, all made his head swim. He deepened the kisses he was assaulting Rowena with, but glanced to his right to see that it was Eileen’s lips working magic on his finger and she was staring back at him intensely, brown eyes dark as black coffee. She gave him a wink, spiraled her tongue around his finger and closed her eyes as she felt Gabriel’s hand at the back of her head guiding her mouth up to his. Sam’s cock twitched hard in Rowena’s hand and he intensified the exploring thrusts of his tongue in her mouth as he watched the pleasure Eileen was experiencing from Gabriel’s obviously expert mouth.

The things Rowena was doing to his mouth brought Sam’s attention back to their kissing and the matching tugging of Rowena’s hand on his cock. He could still feel someone’s hand between them, working Rowena’s breast free of her bra. He moved his right hand to find Eileen’s shirt and slipped his hand inside. He did his best to work his fingers inside her bra, but the angle of his arm made the effort useless. He slowly ran his hand over her shoulder and down her back to try to find entrance into the back of her jeans, but her belt was too tight.

Sam’s frustrated hand kept running down Eileen’s rear until he could reach no further. His hand gave up and laid itself on Gabriel’s thigh. He felt the silky wings gently running across his neck and working into his hair, the touch making his hair stand on end. Gabriel pumped his hip against Sam’s hand thrusting his dick against Sam’s knee. With a sharp intake of breath Sam felt his insides tighten in an exquisite knot of longing he’d never felt before, deep inside coiling almost painfully. As if by instinct, his hand found the hard length of Gabriel and grasped it in greedy wonder. 

He’d never touched another man’s cock, never even thought about it, but this… Sam had an overwhelming desire to rip the trousers right off Gabriel and feel skin on skin. He wanted to touch it, squeeze it, jack it off and suck it dry. From what seemed like faraway, he heard someone let out a deep, rough moan. He opened his eyes to see who it was and realized it was from his own throat. Eileen’s head was thrown back as Gabriel was now nibbling and sucking his way down her neck.

Eileen sensed Sam’s eyes on her and gave him a mischievous smile. That’s when Sam realized that the other hand that was caught between his chest and Rowena belonged to Eileen. She had been the one squeezing and kneading Rowena’s breast. She was the one that had somehow, expertly released Rowena’s breasts from her bra and lowered the lace at the top of the dress to expose both breasts. Eileen was the one teasing and pinching Rowena’s nipples. Sam broke off his kiss and gaped at Eileen. She always seemed to surprise him when he least expected it. Eileen let out a delicious giggle as she shimmied her way down Gabriel’s torso as he had slightly relaxed his hold on them. 

“Eie!” Eileen yelped. Immediately the other three stopped what they were doing to check on her. She had one knee in her hand with blood coming between her fingers. Sam jumped up to see what happened.

“I think I kneeled on a piece of glass,” she explained. 

“Here let me look at it.” Sam helped her up to sit on the bed next to Gabriel. 

“I fix it. I’ll fix it.” Gabriel slurred, trying to sit up. 

”Woah, I need a drink,” he stared down at his erection and smiled.

“What you need is to stop forcing your wings everywhere and let us get you cleaned up,” Rowena admonished. “If we’d have gotten it done sooner, wee Eileen would never have been wounded and we could have continued this wonderfully delicious tryst uninterrupted.”

“Well, don’t just sit there smiling at me. Have you all gone daft?”  
  
None of them said a word still, but Sam, Eileen and Gabriel did not stop looking at her and did not stop smiling. In fact, they all three appeared a bit feral and appreciative at the same time.

“You’re b-b-beautiful, my flame-haired v-v-vixen.” Gabriel reached out both hands in a grabby motion towards Rowena, it finally dawned on her that her breasts were still in full view and obviously the object of all the attention.

“Och, they’ll be no more of this until you’re cleaned up and no one else is in danger of being sliced to bits from errant glass.” Rowena blushed and attempted to adjust her décolleté.  
  


Rowena helped Sam get Gabriel fully on to the bed, back resting against pillows propped on the headboard, then Sam left to go to the Infirmary for a clean basin of water, wash rags, antiseptic and bandages. Rowena helped get Eileen’s boots and jeans off, since the straight leg style did not allow them to be pulled up enough to examine her wound. All the while, the two women had to fend off teasing caresses from Gabriel’s wings.

Rowena pulled part of the sheet over to Eileen for her modesty’s sake, but Eileen declined, saying her boy shorts briefs were modesty enough. Rowena pulled a few tissues from the box on the nightstand and dabbed at the blood on Eileen’s knee, handed her more tissues, and then turned her attention to Gabriel. His head was beginning to clear, but he was still tipsy enough to be tender to her.

“Why were you goin’ t’ leave me, witch?” He gazed sadly into her eyes.

Rowena had a hard time looking at him, but finally dared. “You and I are a rare two of a kind, my Angel. We live our lives of frivolity and wandering. We watch out for ourselves and our own interests, devoid of attachments. We both know attachments lead to trouble. Trouble for us and possible trouble for that or those to which we may be attached.” She cupped his face in her hands, gazing into the golden lion’s eyes she had become so fond of.

“I thought I’d be doing us both a favor if I left.”

“Well, it ‘ould only’ve been a tempor…temporary fix, b’cause I was gonna come find you when I felt good enough t’ fly.” Gabriel pulled her head to his and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

“Yes, but first you found it necessary to stop off at the liquor storage and drink it all? In five minutes no less? Dean’s so upset with you, he’s murderous, and I can’t say as I blame him. That was a small fortune by any regular human standards.”

“Yeah, drownin’ my sorrows an’ all that,” Gabriel hung his head. “In m’ defense, I di’n’t know. I’ll make it up t’ him. He sure ‘as a fly-off-th’-handle temper.”

“Aye, that he does,” Rowena said, picking a jalapeño stem from his upper median feathers.

“S’matter of fact, I’manna start righ’ now!” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at her as Sam came back, arms full of supplies.

Sam began laying out the supplies to clean Gabriel, which Rowena immediately started on, and he turned his full attention to Eileen.

“I’ll clean this up for now and when Gabe feels up to it, he can heal it completely, good as new. Or we can get Cas to do it…uh, later. He’s a bit preoccupied with Dean at the moment.”

Sam examined the gash on her knee closely and found it still had a bit of glass embedded in it. He tweezed it out and began cleaning the wound. He smiled to himself thinking that though he and Eileen had talked seriously about an open, possibly polyamorous relationship, he was surprised how fast she was on board. When Gabriel had told her in the hallway that she was invited to join the tryst he was attempting between him, Rowena and Sam, Sam felt concerned and protective of Eileen’s virtue. He thought she just smiled at Gabriel to be polite or maybe she’d misunderstood. He glanced up at her with a sheepish, but proud smile. She had a quiet intensity, quick intelligent mind and was as brave as any battle-hardened marine. She never failed to impress and always kept him on his toes.

  
  
Chapter 4

Dean and Castiel stared at each other, deep blue eyes inches away from shining green eyes. Castiel did not remove his hand from Dean's mouth as Sam and Eileen half dragged Gabriel to the Infirmary, Rowena following behind dodging Gabriel’s wildly flapping wings as she went.

Castiel did not feel like dealing with Dean’s anger while Gabriel was in his intractable drunken state. He knew Dean’s attachment to that particular cache of costly alcohol and how long he had worked at poker to be victorious, but he could not abide the man he loved trying to murder his brother. He was dispirited that Dean had used subterfuge to pilfer his Angel blade from him.

Castiel’s intention was to keep Dean here by the kitchen storage until he calmed down and then they could take care of cleaning the storage floor. However, standing here, crushing himself against Dean’s full length, hand over those red lips, gazing into the green depths, faces so close their breath mingled, heartbeats in sync, Castiel had other ideas.

He arched his brow higher, squinted a bit and gave Dean a more angry, more intense gaze, pressing himself more firmly against Dean at the same time, he spoke soft, but threatening words.

“I am going to tell you this one time, and one time only, Dean. I will not tolerate you murdering Gabriel over this. Now you can be mad all you want, but you. Will. Not. Harm. Gabriel.” Castiel slightly increased his pressure on Dean. He could feel Dean’s heart rate increase and sense an increment of fear as well as a sudden leap of desire emanating from deep inside of Dean’s core.

“As much as you have an overzealous attachment to your prize, I have a similar attachment to my brother. Are you really going to commit homicide over a drink, monetary value notwithstanding? Because if you think you are, you and I are going to have a problem, Dean.”

Castiel put even more pressure on Dean. Deans eye grew wider and his breath came faster and more erratic. “As a matter of fact, Dean, I don’t want to see or hear you attack or disparage Gabriel in any way for the foreseeable future. Do you grasp that?”

Dean thought he was on the verge of passing out. He rarely felt true fear of Castiel anymore, after all, they were best friends, family, lovers. They had a profound bond and Dean always thought they’d shared more than even the description “profound bond” could convey. But now, Castiel was so angry, he was going to crush Dean right here, right now, without even realizing just how hard the pressure was that he was placing on Dean.

Dean whimpered through his smothered panting, nodding his head as much as the restraint would allow. 

“Now I’m going to hold you here like this,” Cas leaned his forehead on Dean’s, “and I’m going to take my hand away from your mouth, but I’m going to slide it down to your throat.” His blue eyes dark and stormy once again. Dean’s breath hitched, heart racing.

“Then I’m going to *hammer* home, just how important your obedience to my words are. Nod if you understand what I mean and agree that I can proceed.”

Dean gulped as his pupils immediately dilated. He nodded as fast as he could, but Cas had his hand away from Dean’s mouth and around his throat before Dean even perceived movement. Dean was barely able to take a deep gulp of air before he felt Castiel’s lips on his, tongue demanding entry into his mouth. Castiel’s right hand found its way inside Dean’s T-shirt and began exploring the smooth firmness of his obliques. He did not let up the pressure of his body against Dean.

In the time that Castiel and Dean had become intimate, Castiel found that, like the Pizza Man porn, Dean had proclivities towards dominance, bondage and discipline, but Dean preferred being the target of the aggression and having Castiel take the role of the Pizza Man 98% of the time. They did have trysts that were more conventional, more loving, tender and mutually giving, but Dean always seemed to bring in a bit of animosity or anger at some point, in order to get a fierce, forceful reaction from Castiel. 

Castiel came to realize that his natural Angel dominance and need for order and control, perfectly fit Dean’s preferred sexual dynamics. As much as Dean’s nature made him dominant in caregiving, hunting, negotiating and pretty much every other aspect of life, in the sexual arena and intimate moments, Dean was perfectly fine with letting Castiel be in charge. In truth, it seemed it was only these moments in all Dean’s life that he could truly let everything go, relax, and know that he was going to be safe and taken care of in every way possible. And it was in the arms of this one beautiful creature, this being of fury, light and love, this Angel. His Angel.

Dean sunk into the assault on his mouth, tongues tangling, licking exploring as their wet lips slid against one another. Dean's hand slipped inside Castiel’s suit jacket. His other hand came up to run roughshod through his Angel’s ever-unruly locks. He could feel the increased stricture on his carotid artery lessen just as the pulse pounding in his ears seemed to be deafening.

Cas ever so slightly relaxed his grip and separated their bodies enough for him to get his hand in the waistband of Dean’s sleeping shorts and in one motion they were gone as Cas ripped them away. Once again pressing their bodies together. At some point Dean realized Cas had pulled them into the adjacent storage room, belt and trousers unfastened.

“I’m going to teach you that I am not to be trifled with when it comes to this subject, Dean.” Castiel ran his hand down to Dean’s already fully erect cock, grasping it just slightly more firmly than a comfortable grip. Dean let out a delicious moan. Castiel’s desire flamed at the sound. He found that making various squeaks, moans, yelps, sighs, and occasional screams, spill from Dean’s lips was an aphrodisiac to him. He realized that not only in a baser way did he enjoy hearing the submission, but the auditory frequencies did things to his Angelic harmonics in a primal way.

“You're going to place your knees on my feet and kneel, Dean. And then you will fellate me until I’m ready to fuck your mouth. You understand, my untamed boy?”

Dean nodded. Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and slowly forced him to kneel. Dean immediately fell on Castiel’s considerably large erection, hands holding the muscle like a treasure, his mouth engulfing it like a starving man. Dean went to work, tongue swirling, head twisting, pulling back and then taking more. Slowly Dean worked until his mouth and throat were able to fully envelop the entire length of   
Castiel’s cock. 

“Ugnhh, you’re beautiful, Dean.” Castiel was gazing down at Dean watching the process of his long thickness disappearing into Dean’s mouth, those perfect red lips ornamenting the pinkness of the skin of his cock. He gently placed his hand along Dean’s jawline and traced a line to his ears. “Are you ready, my love?” He whispered, eyes darkening hungrily.

Dean lifted his face and eyes a lustful, fiery green, and hummed a moan that vibrated through Castiel’s dick, and through his body. With a growl Castiel, threw his head back, put both hands on the back of Dean’s head and began to fuck into his mouth and throat, fiercely and with ownership. He looked down as he thrust hard and fast deep into Dean’s mouth, watching as Dean’s eyes watered with the effort, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes. Castiel’s breathing always hitched at these moments, his being always felt more electric. Having his cock lovingly and erotically engulfed in Dean’s mouth while Dean entrusted his lungs and life to   
Castiel…he’d never tire of it, not in a minute, not in millennia.

  
Cas stopped his thrusts on a full outstroke, heard Dean’s lungs fill with a sharp intake of air and immediately renewed his intense thrusting assault. He liked bottoming out in Dean’s throat, liked the clenching swallow, the undulating tongue, the moans and hums Dean made.

Castiel saw sweet almond oil on the shelf of baking supplies. He smiled. Dean’s hands slid up Castiel’s thighs and clung to his buttocks as the pummeling reached a crescendo. Castiel felt Dean’s throat swallowing and swallowing as the Angel found release deep inside the man he loved. Dean moaned and sucked the last drops as Cas grasped the root of his still mostly erect cock in his fist and withdrew. Dean rested his forehead against his Angel. Gasping and moaning, hands on Castiel’s hips. He looked up to see Castiel glaring down at him. Stunned and still fully aroused himself, Dean wondered why Cas looked angry instead of satisfied.

Cas put his hand on the top of Dean’s head and pulled it back savagely, bending down closely to look in Dean’s eyes as Dean’s mouth fell open.

“Oh, you thought I was done with you?” He firmly struck the side of Dean’s mouth and face with his half-engorged meaty cock. Dean leaned into it with his tongue out. Castiel lashed his cock at Dean’s face back and forth on both sides several more times, finally shoving his dick back into Dean’s ready mouth.

“Oh, you still want this, don’t you, baby? Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you. Get to your feet,” he commanded as he withdrew and slapped Dean once more with his heavy cock.

He pulled Dean into a tender, passionate kiss, sliding tongue over lips and taking possession of the sweet mouth. He could still taste his cum in Dean’s mouth. He growled again reaching to the shelf behind Dean. He grabbed the bottle of sweet almond oil Dean had bought to bake with. In one motion he had the top off and poured a generous amount into his hand. He brought his mouth to Dean’s again, sucking, licking and claiming ownership while he reached the now slick hand around to coat Dean’s ass. 

He massaged the fragrant oil up and down the crack of Dean’s ass and the puckered ring of flesh at his hole. Deftly, one of Castiel’s long fingers found entrance and slowly slid upwards as far as possible. He slowly worked the finger in and out circling and twisting as he went. The kiss stopped, though their mouths were still pressed together. Dean took in a deep, moaning breath, looking up to see Castiel’s eyes closed. Yes, his Angel was a work of art. Everything he did, he did with beauty.

Dean felt Castiel press another finger inside him, rhythm becoming a bit faster, scissoring in and bottoming out. Dean ran his fingers through the soft black locks on his Angel’s head, pulling him deeper into a kiss. Dean felt three fingers opening him more. Castiel left his mouth and burned kisses down his throat, biting on the meaty flesh of his trapezius at his shoulder. His hand left Dean as he poured more almond oil in his hand, rubbing it on his, once again, rock hard cock. 

He grabbed Dean’s right thigh and lifted it to wrap around his waist as Dean pulled himself up, his arms around Castiel’s neck. After he had both of Dean’s legs around him, Castiel pressed himself to the delicately open puckering of Dean’s ass. He could feel the circle of muscle twitching with need and slowed his inward push even more. The exquisite slowness of Dean’s stretching anus over the head of his cock was sweet torture. As soon as the prolonged entry fully encircled the head, Castiel rammed home.

Dean yelled out in surprised satisfaction of the sudden quickness of being filled so thoroughly. Castiel put his hand between them onto Dean’s chest, making him lean back, so that they could look into each other’s eyes and Castiel could position Dean's hips to hit his prostate. 

Dean rode Castiel in fury. Castiel easily holding Dean as he slammed into this human, the man he loved, faster and harder with each thrust. The shelves were rocking to and fro, jars and bottles ringing and jostling. Castiel decided he’d better put Dean down and turn him around or risk knocking over all the shelves.

“Let go of my neck, Dean,” Castiel demanded even as he could sense Dean was close to climaxing.

Dean let out a whimper, but obeyed. He suddenly found himself being spun around in mid air, and deposited on his feet, Castiel’s dick never leaving his ass.

“Place your hand on this stack of water bottle cases.” Castiel ordered, bending Dean over and wrapping his arms around Dean.

Dean did as told and felt Castiel’s fingernails pinching his nipple as the Angel sunk teeth onto Dean’s neck sucking and biting, the addictive pounding of his ass continuing. Dean’s own cock standing ready, but untouched in torturing punishment for his earlier actions. Castiel wouldn’t touch him and he knew better not to touch himself. 

Castiel slowed as he felt his orgasm approaching. Just the thought had Dean the edge himself.

“I’m going to orgasm inside you Dean and you are not to come. do you understand?” Castiel slowly pulled almost all the way out. “I'm going to fill you up with cum, and you are going to take it all,” Castiel slammed in.

Dean called out in bliss. “Yes. Please.”

“You’re going to take it all and hold it in,” Castiel slowly pulled back almost all the way again. “You are not to let a drop slide out of that sweet ass of yours until I say. Understand?” Cas rammed home again and began rapidly fucking Dean’s hole until he came as Dean nodded and repeated, “Yes! Yes, Cas, anything!”

Cas turned Dean’s mouth towards his and kissed him with fervor as the final spasms of his orgasm faded away.

He slowly pulled himself out of Dean, admonishing, “Remember, not a drop.” And he slapped Dean's asscheek as hard as he dared without causing real harm, but enough to push Dean forward with the impact. “Go to your room and wait for me.”

Dean carefully picked up his useless torn shorts, put them over his still erect penis and gingerly ran half-naked down the hall towards his room. Castiel watched him with hungry amusement, turned to Angel-clean the storage room and quickly follow.  
He passed Sam in the hall without a word.

In Sam’s room, with Eileen all bandaged up and Gabriel less drunk than he was before, it was time for some fun but before they could even start, there was a knock on their door. Sam opened it and there she was, Ruby.

“Ruby?”

“Hiya Sam.”

“Ruby? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I just dropped off a surprise for your brother by his door. Even left a note that said ``Feather Brain here got it for him.”

Sam blinked. “You replaced my brother’s expensive whiskey?”

“Yup.” She said, popping the P. “So, are you gonna let me in or not?”

Sam moved to the side and let her pass.

“Wait a minute. Wait, before we do anything. I want us all to sign something. I had Crowley make it for me a while ago.” Sam said. He went to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a contract. On the top, it said,

**_The Love Contract._ **

He held it up for them all to see. “This is called The Love Contract. Once we all sign it, we are bound by it and if we break any of the rules, then it won’t end well for any of us. Do we all agree to sign it?”

Everyone nodded. Sam nodded back and then grabbed the pen that Crowley had given him. The King of Hell’s only advice to Sam after he was done writing the contract was,

_“Take care of my mother moose, or I’ll take care of you.”_

Before anyone could sign the contract, there was another knock at his bedroom door. He opened it and he couldn’t believe his eyes. She was alive. Oh my god. She’s alive!

“J-Jessica?”

“Hi Sam.” Jessica smiled and said. She hugged him and he held her and kissed her. He pressed his face into her hair.

  
  


“I missed you so much…”

“I know Sam. I missed you too.” She pulled away for a second to look into his eyes.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to the others?”

“Oh, uh. Right. Jessica. These are Gabriel, Ruby, Eileen and Rowena. Everyone, this… this is Jessica.”

Everyone waved and she waved back. “So Sam, can I join in on your fun?”

“Of course you can.” Sam said and grabbed the paper again and then explained it to Jessica. He wrote his name. It glows. Rowena wrote her name. It glows again. Ruby wrote her name, then Eileen, Gabriel and then finally Jessica. Each time it glowed. When everyone signed it, Sam put it away.

“There. Now the contract is signed.”

“That’s great Sammich. Now when do we get to have sex?” Gabriel asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Right now.”

  
  



End file.
